


Starkiller Base Is The New Death Star

by Ratchat620



Category: Doctor Who, Game of Thrones (TV), Game of Thrones RPF, Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/F, F/M, Lesbian Prison Sex, Multi, Smut, Way More Tags To Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 08:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10681965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratchat620/pseuds/Ratchat620
Summary: Maisie, an autocratic ruler of a planet in the outer rim, is captured by the first order and detained in the prison complex on Starkiller Base. Knowing her way around people (and aliens), Maisie decides to make her life there a lot more enjoyable.





	Starkiller Base Is The New Death Star

**Author's Note:**

> I have big plans for this and I'm not sure how or when I'm gonna write it all down, so expect sporadic updates. The only thing I'm sure of right now is that Sophie is gonna be a Twi'lek, so look forward to that. Also, if you think the title is stupid, you have a point. It's a silly joke on the series "Orange Is The New Black" which as far as I know features quite a lot of lesbian prison sex, which is the basic idea for this fic. Anyways, enjoy!

Maisie sighed as she turned over in her prison bed. She was annoyed, pissed actually. As the newly elected leader of one of the systems in the outer rim, she travelled to the Hosnian system on a diplomatic mission to align herself with the New Republic. To her surprise, she discovered that it was no longer there. Hosnian Prime, along with all the other astronomical bodies in the system were reduced to lifeless asteroids by the superweapon she now knew to be Starkiller Base, the impenetrable fortress she was now stuck in. Soon after she had translated into Hosnian space, cruisers from the First Order already had their plasma cannons aimed at her ship. She had no choice but to surrender. So here she was. A prisoner stuck in an impenetrable fortress of a planet. She was dressed in a simple white robe that seemed to be standard issue for all female prisoners. She wasn’t all that bothered with the New Republic being practically destroyed. In fact, to her it meant less politics. She hadn’t wanted to align her with anyone but a majority vote on her planet practically forced her too and with the rumors of Luke, the Jedi who toppled the empire, being found, it seemed like the First Order was finished. Of course, no one knew about their secret superweapon. ‘They should’ve been expecting it to be honest.’ she thought. ‘It seems almost like a rule with these bad guys.’ The only real problem she had with this predicament was that she was now stuck in a cell, right in the middle of the First Order’s most well defended base.

 

‘How the hell did i get myself into this political stuff.’ Maisie thought to herself. She never really liked all the talking and discussing boring trade deals. What she did enjoy however was power...and sex. Luckily for her, she was smart enough to achieve both of those things. She started out as a simple secretary for her mayor but she quickly fucked her way up the chain of command. Elections were a piece of cake for her. Who would want to vote for an old grumpy man when they could vote for a young fresh and extremely hot woman wearing quite revealing clothes for a politician. She easily won the favor of the majority on her little homeworld and she rose to power fast enough, with a mix of charming talks, sucking the right man off and general sex appeal, that she could easily imprison those who she couldn’t win over. She led quite a fun life as Matriarch of her planet. She regularly participated in orgies she herself organized, she could get any man, woman or beast she wanted and best of all, she didn’t even have to rule. She had people for that. Maisie was practically a sex goddess on her planet and now that goddess was brought back to earth in quite a harsh manner. 

 

‘I guess it could’ve gone worse’ she thought, ‘At least I haven’t been brutally raped yet. Well, I guess you could count the groping the guards did rape...Actually, no, I quite enjoyed that.’ A smile appeared on her face as she got lost in thought. She started fantasizing. Pretty much the only downside to having sex all the time was that she got practically addicted to it. She felt her horniness creep up on her constantly and in the most unfortunate situations. Situations like this one. She knew she was being monitored, so there was no chance of her being able to subtly “relieve herself” of her little predicament. She was pretty sure her guards were already perving on her and if she started masturbating they might not be able to just sit back and watch. The thought of a heap of bored soldiers ganging up on her in her cell didn’t exactly horrify her but she was a queen, an empress, a matriarch. Surely she could not lower herself to letting some lowly prison guards satisfy themselves with her. Then again, she did enjoy the thought of having herself a little gangbang. She wasn’t sure how she felt about her situation but one thing was certain. She was gonna be here long enough to find out.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked that chapter! If you've got any thoughts at all on this, please don't be afraid to post them in the comments. I'd love to hear your feedback. Also, if you have any suggestions for this or any other fics, be sure to post those too. See you guys later!


End file.
